


Cool Metal

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAYManhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cool Metal

Cold metal digs into Foggy's head. His lungs burn, but he's too scared to take a breath. Matt stands in the doorway, white-knuckling his cane.

“Foggy?” Matt asks, voice cracking on the second syllable.

“Yeah, buddy?” He winces as the gun stabs further into his temple, making his headache worse.

One of the buff dudes clears his throat, and Matt snaps his head at the sound.

“Is someone else here?” Foggy can hear the strain in Matt’s voice from playing the act of a helpless blind man.

“Shut the door.”

Matt steps forward, and Foggy flinches at the sound of the door slamming. Buff guy number one slams the gun farther into Foggy’s head, and he can’t help but let out a pained cry. That proves to be Matt’s breaking point. Before he knows it, Foggy is on the ground winded as several of the guys topple. It feels like the gun is still there, but he knows it isn’t. After all, it’s lying on the floor three feet in front of him. But he can still feel the pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Into things other than the batfamily? It's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
